Una Promesa de Dos Puntos
by Deikan
Summary: Kuroko intenta por todos los medios ser capaz de encestar, pero no acaba de conseguirlo. Aunque quizás Kagami sea capaz de abrirle los ojos y demostrarle que no hay nada imposible.


**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo con un nuevo fic de la serie que se ha convertido en mi nueva obsesión: _Kuroko no Basket_. Es que Kuroko y todos los personajes son geniales, tan cucos, tan yaoizables... *.* Ains, muero de amor por ellos *.* Especialmente por esta pareja (aunque tengo otras en mente que no escaparán a aparecer en alguna de mis historias, muajajaja). En fin, sé que tengo fics que actualizar, pero no estoy pasando un buen momento y sólo quiero escribir, y como Kuroko ha aparecido en mi vida como una luz... pues le toca a él, jeje.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**_Kuroko no Basket_ no me pertenece. La obra y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**Una Promesa de Dos Puntos**

Kuroko observó atentamente el balón de basket que tenía entre sus manos. Desde pequeño había amado el baloncesto. A pesar de no poseer un talento natural para el deporte como sus ex compañeros de la Generación de los Milagros, él se había esforzado al máximo para mejorar como jugador, ganándose con merecimiento su puesto como titular en la secundaria Teiko. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que el equipo de Seirin le consideraba un hermoso diamante oculto que les había llevado a la victoria en más de una ocasión, aún le faltaba algo por hacer.

Durante los meses de verano había perfeccionado su estilo de juego hasta elevarlo a un nuevo nivel. Incluso había desarrollado un nuevo movimiento, el Drible Invisible, que le permitía superar a sus oponentes a gran velocidad para penetrar como una sombra en territorio enemigo. Pero si no era capaz de acabar la jugada con una canasta, esta resultaba ser tan inútil como un león sin garras o un tiburón sin dientes. ¿Qué haría si el equipo rival descubría su pequeño y vergonzoso secreto y decidía presionar al resto de sus compañeros para que no pudiese pasarles el balón? Prefería no pensar en ello. Debía seguir trabajando dura para que todo el sacrificio al fin diese su fruto.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrar su atención en el esférico. Tomó una pequeña bocanada del gélido aire invernal, flexionó las rodillas, colocó en posición los brazos, saltó y lanzó a canasta. La pelota rebotó sonoramente contra el aro de metal, repeliéndola. Kuroko bajó la mirada, sintiéndose impotente ante su propia torpeza. Con paso lento fue en busca del balón, pensando qué era eso que hacía mal o se le escapaba. Por más vueltas que le daba no era capaz de encontrar el truco para que la pelota atravesase el maldito aro y eso, quisiese o no, le molestaba. Él también deseaba ganar los partidos por sí mismo, no dependiendo única y exclusivamente de la fuerza del resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Con ello no daba la razón a la forma de juego de Teiko. Simplemente creía ciegamente que cuanto más fuerte fuese un jugador, más útil sería para el grupo. Y odiaba la sensación de saber que era el más débil de los titulares de Seirin y que, encima, había llegado a su límite.

"Es más difícil de lo que pensaba". Recordó las palabras de Kagami la primera vez que se enfrentaron a Aomine y a la secundaria Tōō. En aquel entonces, mientras él se tomaba un tiempo en el banquillo para recuperar las fuerzas, le había pedido a su nueva luz que aguantase los ataques del contrincante hasta que volviese a la cancha. Pero la fuerza arrolladora de Aomine y su equipo había sido excesiva para Seirin. "Si fuese fácil no sería divertido" recordaba que le había contestado. Kuroko apretó sus manos en torno al esférico. Una cosa era que fuese difícil y otra imposible.

Una fría ráfaga de viento le agitó los cabellos. La noche se le había echado encima sin darse apenas cuenta, apoderándose de toda la ciudad. Aún así, las luces de la pista eran más que suficiente para que pudiese seguir con su improductivo entrenamiento personal. Con aire resuelto alzó la cabeza. Estaba decidido a conseguirlo. La Winter Cup ya había comenzado. Y, aunque había ganado sus dos primeros partidos, aún estaba lejos de tener la fuerza necesaria para llegar a la final. Debía mejorar por su equipo, por Seirin. Quería mejorar por él mismo. Agarró con fuerza el balón y flexionó las rodillas, dispuesto a intentarlo una vez más.

- Deberías dejarlo ya –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Sorprendido, Kuroko perdió el equilibrio y la postura que había adoptado para el lanzamiento. Sin moverse del sitio giró la cabeza lo justo para ver quién le había hablado.

- Kagami-kun –saludó calmadamente.

Taiga se acercó hasta él con paso lento, sin prisas.

- Llevas todo el día practicando –señaló con la vista fija en él-. Ya no tienes energías para continuar.

- Sólo un poco más –pidió el ojiazul.

En silencio, Kagami se paró a unos pasos de distancia y extendió las manos, sabiendo que su amigo entendería. Solícito, Kuroko le pasó el balón. El pelirrojo lo giró entre sus grandes manos sin esfuerzo. En el fondo, el peliazul envidiaba las habilidades de Taiga para el basket. Jugar con ese balón le resultaba tan natural como hablar o respirar. Y, a pesar de lo corpulento que era, se movía con agilidad y soltura por la pista, con una fiereza y destreza que no dejaban de aumentar día a día, fascinando a Kuroko al tiempo que le confirmaba mudamente que no se había confundido al elegirle a él. Con un gesto fluido, el pelirrojo saltó suavemente a la vez que lanzaba el esférico en dirección al aro. Le encantaba hacer mates, pero de vez en cuando resultaba necesario practicar los tiros libres de dos puntos.

Con un giro perfecto el balón atravesó el metal, rebotando sonoramente al golpear el suelo. Taiga fue hasta él y lo recogió para devolvérselo a su dueño.

- Hay algo que no acabo de entender –dijo de pronto el más alto cuando llegó al lado de su compañero, quien también se la había acercado-. Por la forma en que hablas de ellos siempre me ha parecido que te llevabas muy bien con tus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

Kuroko asintió sin saber del todo porqué Kagami había sacado nuevamente a la Generación de los Milagros como tema de conversación. Ese grupo de prodigios del que él formaba parte y de quien, tristemente, nadie se acordaba.

- Desde que la Generación de los Milagros se formó como equipo nos convertimos en una especie de familia. Aunque teníamos nuestras diferencias, confiábamos los unos en los otros y nos divertíamos practicando nuestro deporte favorito –la mirada del muchacho se ensombreció al recordar el pasado-. Pero todo comenzó a cambiar cuando cada uno de ellos empezó a despuntar en solitario, cuando descubrieron que no necesitaban mi sombra para brillar con toda su fuerza. Aomine fue el último que se alejó de mí –añadió en el último momento, cuando Kagami pensaba que no diría nada más-. Creo que fue porque era a quien más unido estaba. Pero supongo que acabó viendo la realidad y cansándose de la rutina.

El tono desapasionado de su voz hizo que al ojirrojo se le pusiese el vello de los brazos de punta. Aunque Kuroko era fuerte y nunca lo diría en voz alta, ese hecho le había afectado.

- Pero aunque nuestros caminos se separamos, nunca les odié –añadió-. Les sigo considerando amigos a pesar de que nos enfrentemos como rivales en la cancha.

- Todos ellos son monstruos –aseguró más para sí mismo que para el otro-. Pero aún así hay algo que sigo sin entender. ¿Por qué nunca te enseñaron a encestar?

- Akashi me preparó para ser el sexto miembro de Teiko. Necesitaban a alguien que moviese el juego y cambiase su rumbo según nos interesase. Alguien que permitiese hacer destacar a todos los miembros del equipo sin llamar mucho la atención. Y yo tenía tan poca presencia que encajaba bien en el papel. El resto se encargaba de encestar y aumentar nuestra diferencia en el marcador. Al final dejamos de ser un prodigio de equipo para ser un equipo de prodigios. Discutí con Akashi por la manera en que había evolucionado su juego y, finalmente, pensé que sería mejor abandonar –apretó los finos dedos contra el balón, recordando la época en la que había llegado a odiar el basket con toda su alma.

Taiga asintió. No conocía personalmente a ese chico, pero su solo nombre inspiraba respeto. Seguro que era alguien temible a quien era mejor no llevar la contraria. No en vano era el chico que había conseguido dominar a Kise, Midorima, Aomine y Murasakibara para que le obedeciesen. Kuroko era como un corderito dócil, así que no contaba. Pero mandar sobre seis personas tan diferentes y con tanta personalidad no debía de ser fácil.

- Y antes de que eso ocurriese –insistió-, ¿por qué no les pediste que te enseñasen a encestar?

- Porque no era necesario. Ellos confiaban en sus habilidades. Lo único que querían era que alguien les pasase el balón para encargarse del resto.

- Aún así, tú querías aprender, era importante para ti –aseguró, molesto- ¿Por qué no te ayudaron?

- Porque no era necesario –repitió con voz monocorde y algo cansada. ¿Por qué Kagami no quería entenderlo?

El pelirrojo no replicó. Sin avisar, le lanzó el balón a Kuroko, quien lo atrapó fácilmente. Viendo que no era necesario añadir nada más se giró a la canasta. Sin darse cuenta se había posicionado casi debajo del aro, pero no importaba. Ni así sería capaz de encestar. De pronto notó cómo alguien le agarraba por las rodillas y le alzaba, sobresaltándole. Con el vértigo y la impresión revoloteando en su estómago, Tetsuya se atrevió a bajar la mirada para encontrarse con los ardientes ojos de Kagami fijos en él. El chico le observaba desde abajo con seriedad, en silencio, esperando.

- Cuando un amigo quiere algo no te preocupas en pensar si lo que desea es necesario para algo o no –aseguró con voz profunda-. Sólo te importa que consiga eso que anhela para que sea feliz.

Kuroko abrió los ojos cuanto pudo, atónito. Al igual que el resto de su equipo, pensaba que Bakagami tenía más fuerza bruta que cerebro. No obstante, había ocasiones en las que decía cosas con sentido, como en ese momento. Abrumado por la sensación, alzó la vista para encontrarse frente a frente con el aro de la canasta. Sin apenas pensarlo estiró los brazos hasta que las muñecas quedaron por encima del metal. Abrió las manos lentamente, notando su corazón acelerarse. Muy despacio, sus dedos se despegaron de la rugosidad del esférico, dejándolo caer con un suave siseo a través del espacio.

En cuando el sonido de los botes contra el suelo cortó el silencio, Kuroko se sintió desvanecer. Cayó en picado desde la altura a la que le había llevado su compañero, pero no llegó hasta el suelo. A medio camino Kagami volvió a apresarle, apretando sus fornidos brazos entorno a su estrecha cintura, dejando que las piernas del muchacho oscilasen en el aire. Sentía el ancho pecho del ojirrojo proporcionarle calor en la espalda. Ese enorme cuerpo le cubría casi por completo, ocultándole de ojos extraños.

- No sé lo que ese tal Akashi os enseñó cuando estabas en Teiko, pero hay algo que quiero que te quede claro, Kuroko –hablaba muy bajito, con su boca pegada a la oreja del chico-: somos un equipo, y si tú caes, yo caigo –apretó los brazos un poquito más en torno al peliazul, intentando transmitirle algo de calor no sólo con sus palabras. Los azulados cabellos, agitados por la suave brisa nocturna, le hacían cosquilla en la cara. Era una sensación agradable- Pero si me ayudas a elevarme por encima de los demás, tú subes conmigo.

Kuroko no contestó, comprendiendo lo que implicaba su breve declaración de intenciones. Kagami había hecho su elección, al igual que los miembros de Teiko la hicieron en su día. Pero, a diferencia de ellos, Taiga había optado por la única decisión que le permitiría conciliar el sueño por las noches, decisión que coincidía con la opinión del más bajito. Y es que los dos entendían que aunque Kuroko fuese la sombra de Kagami, eso no implicaba que Kagami quisiese abandonar a Kuroko en las sombras. Si uno destacaba, el otro también lo haría. Y si Seirin ganaba los partidos no sólo sería por la fuerza arrolladora del pelirrojo, sino también por la tenacidad, constancia y apoyo sigiloso del ojiazul.

El aliento y la intensidad de las palabras del más alto cosquillearon la piel del peliazul. Sin poder evitarlo, Kuroko agachó la cabeza, dejando que unos cuantos mechones ocultasen sus ojos, y sonrió imperceptiblemente. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así. Ni siquiera Aomine, quien debía gran parte de su éxito inicial a sus pases fantasma. Todos sus ex compañeros habían alzado el vuelo sin él, destacando por encima de todos y de todo. Y ahora, por fin, había llegado la oportunidad de que Kuroko también se formase un nombre propio que nadie pudiese olvidar. Y esa oportunidad se llamaba Kagami Taiga.

- Gracias, Kagami-kun.

El pelirrojo sonrió, satisfecho al comprobar que sus palabras habían surtido efecto en su compañero. Poco importaba que Kuroko hubiese encestado por primera vez en su vida. Lo que acababa de decir Kagami era mucho más importante. Juntos se convertirían en los mejores jugadores de todo Japón, dejando a Seirin en el primer puesto del ranking nacional de escuelas y mostrando que el juego en equipo estaba por encima del talento individual.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo, Tetsuya se giró para mirar a su compañero. En otra ocasión se habría avergonzado y molestado porque le hubiesen cogido en volandas como si fuese un niño. Pero si lo hacía Taiga no afectaba, porque sabía que todos sus gestos y acciones tenían otro significado. Con Kagami todo era siempre distinto. Ajeno a los pensamientos del chico, el ojirrojo le tendió un puño cerrado.

- Estoy seguro de que la próxima vez serás capaz de hacerlo tú solo –afirmó con convicción y una sonrisa afable en sus labios, sabiendo que Kuroko sabría a qué se refería.

El peliazul dibujó una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Lentamente, alzó el puño y lo chocó con su amigo, aceptando el reto. Aunque, en realidad, no era un desafío. Se juró a sí mismo que acabaría aprendiendo a ser autosuficiente dentro de la cancha de baloncesto. Conseguiría marcar tantos puntos como fuese necesario para ayudar a sus compañeros a ganar. Y cuando lo consiguiese, pensaba dejar a Kagami con la boca abierta. Le mostraría con todo lujo de detalles de lo que era capaz el sexto miembro de la Generación de los Milagros. Era una promesa.

* * *

**Jo, cómo me gusta esta pareja. Aunque creo que ya va siendo hora de subir su relación al rated M xD**

**En fin, quien siga el manga ya sabe lo que va a ocurrir. Y quien siga el anime está a punto de descubrirlo *.* Quería publicar esta historia antes de que "eso" ocurra. Y sólo puedo decir que gracias a ese momento me gusta mucho más Aomine (ese chico ha subido muchos puntos en mi ranking personal. De hecho hasta le daré la oportunidad de ser el seme de Kuroko... algún día xD).**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
